


A Special Daughter/Daddy Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, Family, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Picnics, Quality/Quanity Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Spending Time Together, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace was feeling guilty that she didn’t spend enough time with Steve, & made up for it, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	A Special Daughter/Daddy Day:

*Summary: Grace was feeling guilty that she didn’t spend enough time with Steve, & made up for it, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Grace Williams was looking at her father, Commander Steve McGarrett, & realized that she hasn’t hung out with him in awhile, She looked at her father, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & asked him this, As they were making dinner that night. Later, He showed how much he loved his lover, by making out with him.

 

“Danno, I want to do something nice for Steve, I want to do a day with him, Can you keep it a surprise ?”, “Sure, Monkey, Anything for you”, & Grace thanked him, & kissed his cheek in response. Then, She started planning out her day with him.

 

The Next Day, which happened to be a weekend, Steve was relaxing on his office, as he was doing paperwork, which is where Grace found . “Hey, Steve”, The Teenager said with a smile. “Hey, Gracie, What’s up ?”, He asked, as he greeted her with a kiss, & hug. He cuddled her close to him.

 

“I am here to steal you away from here, I haven’t spent any time with you, It’s on me, So, I am sorry”, Steve waved a dismissive hand, & said, “It’s okay”, But the younger girl told the former seal this, “It’s not okay, I am here to make it up to you”, as she sits down across from him.

 

“It’s gonna be a special Father/Daughter day, Name it, We will do it”, Grace said, as she promised him. “I would love to do a day of surfing, & a picnic”, “Let’s do it”, She said, & they went to have a fun day together, & enjoying the quality time too.

 

The End.


End file.
